


"Just close your eyes and kiss me."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Katan and Abellio take a moment for some quality time.





	"Just close your eyes and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"Just close your eyes and kiss me,"_ from [**this list**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/post/175762688140/nsfw-sentence-starters).
> 
> Abellio belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)** , blushing more from embarrassment than arousal, blinked up at his love interest. He sat across the taller male’s lap with his pants around his knees; **[Abellio](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=16684711)** ’s gloved hand loosely idling around his cock. His touch felt  _good_ , but because they were outside, albeit a secluded area in  _The Mist_ ’s territory, he hadn’t been able to get himself to relax enough to enjoy it.

Desperate to try anything, to  _not_  lose the moment they had, he decided to go with the suggestion. Katan hesitantly hooked an arm around Abellio’s neck, their height difference slightly tugging him forward, and softly pressed their lips together. It began at a languid pace, quickly became deep and heated when Abellio took the lead.

Abellio’s hand resumed working him with long, slow strokes. Katan moaned into his mouth, hips eagerly rolling up to meet him. His firm hold on Abellio prevented the kiss from easily being broken, yet neither seemed to mind.

Katan’s free hand fisted Abellio’s shirt when their pace hastened. He whimpered and squirmed as heat steadily gathered in his groin; finally broke the kiss when the mix of heavy breathing and lack of oxygen made him lightheaded, but didn’t relax his arm.

Abellio touched his forehead to Katan’s. “Sing for me,” he murmured.

Katan’s eyes fluttered closed, hips stuttering as Abellio milked him for everything he had.


End file.
